Mask
by Rocknradishes
Summary: Movieverse Meet May parker, nerdy high school student in New York. Unbeknownst to May, her life is going to change drastically.
1. May

**A/N: Okay, this is my first Spiderman fic and I promise it'll be better in the future...oh and by the way...it's set from a girl's point of veiw(duh) and mentions stuff girls see. So I recomend this for girls to read :) R&R!**

**Mask **

_The hardest battle you're ever gonna fight is the battle to just be you._

Beep, beep, beep Crash!

I awoke with a start on a Friday morning angrily tossing my alarm clock against the wall not breaking it, just making the battery fly out and hit my bed with a thump.

"Ow…" I muttered lazily pulling the covers over my head. Six in the morning was too early anyways. But I got up anyways going into the bathroom and taking a long sleepy shower. That was, until my brother banged on the door angrily.

"Mayday! Get out it's my turn!" He cried banging again, the worst thing about having a little brother and sharing the bathroom was probably shortened showers. I sighed and finished scrubbing my red hair. "Ben, if you don't stop knocking I'll walk out there naked." Of course this was an empty threat; my little brother seeing me naked would be extremely embarrassing. He abruptly stopped as I wrapped my towel around my very skinny body. I opened the door ignoring the fact Ben was only wearing his boxers, I've seen worse…when he was a toddler he liked to streak through the house so it wasn't a big deal.

He took this chance and rushed into the bathroom. I took this moment and began to get dressed. It never was a big deal for me, a baggy jersey and a pair of kakis will do fine for me. Since I was mostly flat in the chest area I never had to worry about shirts except my mom would always be angry. 'May, you're a teenage woman now and it wouldn't hurt to wear something tight or revealing.' Reveal what, my sports bra? I slipped on my horn rimmed glasses and slid down the banister to get downstairs.

"Morning Mom." I said grabbing a package of Pop Tarts out of the cabinet and shoving them into our toaster.

"Morning, I'm working late tonight…" I cut my mom off sighing.

"Take care of Ben while you're out I know. What's dad doing tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Your father is working late, grading papers, and then taking pictures at the opening of the new IHOP tonight." She replied grabbing her purse.

"Oh…I didn't know there was a new IHOP…" I said grabbing the pop tarts as they popped up.

"Yeah…Morning Benny." She said to the little brown headed boy as he descended from the upstairs.

"It's Ben." Ben replied, he was nine and felt it was time that people called him Ben…more grown up.

"Fine, Ben." She kissed him on the head. "Be good." She left and dad entered with a cup of coffee and needing to shave…badly.

"Um…Dad, don't you have a class in an hour?" I asked curiously.

He looked at his watch, cussed at it, went halfway up the stairs, and yelled, "Make sure your brother doesn't miss the bus!"

I rolled my eyes and packed his lunch up since the little twerp couldn't eat school food. Giving him his lunch and book bag I threw my book bag over my shoulder and headed out.

The bus for the High School came five minutes earlier than the bus to the elementary so as soon as I got out of my house I saw the bus pull away from the bus stop.

"Wait!" I shouted then ran after it hoping Ryan would stop and let me on. "Hey! Come on! I'm not that late!" I said banging on the side of the stupid bus. As I heard many of the kids laughing at me. Finally three streets later he screeched to a stop.

"Next time come on time." Ryan scolded I panted and looked around for a seat.

"Taken." Said a girl with a breakfast burrito in one hand and a book in the other.

"Taken." Said a boy with ketchup running down his chin.

"Taken." Said a really hot boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Is there any seat on this damn bus open?!" I yelled angrily. One hand raised in the back that hand belonged to a boy with jet-black hair and silvery blue eyes. Carver Region, my crush since preschool I swear. He only was nice to me because I was such a nerd and smart enough to help him on his science homework.

"Sorry for my outburst." I sighed sitting next to him watching his best friend have that look that said 'I feel sorry for you'. I paid him no heed, I hated his friends anyways.

"So…what'd you get for number fifteen?" He asked gently. I sighed and unzipped my back pack and got out my neatly done science homework. Then began explaining the biology of a spider. When the bus screeched to a halt my day began with a trip to gym.

Gym in my opinion was the worst part of the day where perfect strangers go into a locker room and undress just to show off who wears underwear and who wears a thong. I was assigned next to Veronica Osborn, queen of thongs in my opinion. On the first day we had to change she saw my sports bra and underwear and started to crack up laughing. I didn't know why until she undressed and was showing her pal that she had gone up in boob size. A double D…I barely even have a double A. Aside from her thongs and cup bras I noticed she had major muscles…well for a sixteen year old girl to have that many abdomen muscles from cheerleading shocked me. Today in the locker room I was totally embarrassed when I put on my baggy basketball shorts and was reaching for my shirt when Veronica turned to me.

"Um…did you like bye those shorts at the thrift shop? They still have the price sticker on them!" She and her tribe of droning ditzy teens started laughing along I wondered if they even knew why. I rolled my eyes pulling off the price sticker trying to hide my embarrassment even though my cheeks were burning. I pulled my shirt over my head and tied my gym shoes then walked out.

Today we played Volleyball and besides accidentally hitting someone in the back in the head I also made sure I was on the bench most of the game. After a round I was back on the bench and my stomach felt like it was being crushed by a spatula. I knew when you-know-what happened it's just that now that wasn't going on now.

"Hey Mayday, you okay?" Asked my friend Elaine sitting down.

"I'm…okay not the greatest." I half-lied.

"Yeah, right, you're practically green." She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I am not." I told her thinking she was just being her usual joking self.

"You wanna bet?" She snagged her purse from behind the bench as if to put on make-up or something and fished out her mirror. She wasn't kidding I was paler than pale.

"You better tell Ms. Torialous before you barf." She said concerned.

"It's…okay…" I said not wanting to look like a wimp but after my stomach lurched I raised a sickly hand. "Hey, uh, Ms. Torialous…" I asked wobbling over to the tall German gym teacher. She was buff even for a woman but she still had this feminine look to her. I was about to say something when everything went black and I mean complete darkness.


	2. soccer

Now when you see people waking up from fainting in movies it seems painless. When I opened my eyes, every little sunbeam was like a needle in my eye.

"Hey she's up!" I heard Ben's voice rush forward. "Mayday!" He hugged me. I still had no clue where I was.

"Ok Ben, you're freaking me out, what happened?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You passed out in gym and didn't wake up! So they told us that we had to come to the school…you've been sleeping for three whole hours!"

"Three hours?" I asked it didn't feel like three hours, it also didn't feel like I was sick.

"May," It was dad, he seemed very concerned. "What happened before you passed out?"

Mom then took a very annoyed Ben out of the room, probably to send him back to school.

"Er…I was sitting on the bench during volleyball and my stomach was really hurting." I replied, "I was really pale and I was dizzy."

"I see…" Dad looked a little…was it scared? Nah, I've never seen dad scared and it probably didn't look like this. "I'll let you get dressed." He then got up and left me alone. I was in a paper dress woohoo I was so thrilled to get out of it let me tell you.

I walked out of the school feeling bouncier than ever. I ran up to the car dad was driving and did one of those flips over the hood.

"Dad, I don't think she was really sick." Ben said sitting in the car crossing his arms.

Dad ignored him and got in the car sticking a pen behind his ear. I was silent the ride home because…I was afraid…when dad get's quiet that means he's deep thinking. Goodness gracious I want to jump out of the car and run…it was the weirdest urge I'd ever gotten. Weirder than the urge to hug my Algebra teacher…and that was pretty freaky. As soon as we pulled in the garage, I ran outside and ran to our trampoline that hadn't been used in…who knows how long.

"Hey Mayday!" Yelled Ben running to the back behind me looking at me like I was crazy. I used to be so afraid of doing flips now it was easy…jump and turn and over…so fun….

"Hello," Up "Ben," Down "How's it" Flip "Hangin'?" I was so hyperactive…unfortunately; I realized too late that the trampoline hadn't been jumped on in like three or four years. Instantly the thing ripped. I leapt off it and onto the ground beside it so I wouldn't fall through. Jeese, that was scary.

"May Parker get your butt in here right now!" I heard mom yell, uh-oh this wasn't a warning she was mad.

"Yeah mom?" I asked still jittery, I sat in a chair across from her.

"I need to see your hand." She said now sounding concerned…that was the problem with an actress for a mom. She fooled you a lot.

"Wh-why?" I asked looking at her, my leg bobbing up and down a bit.

"Just do it." There was that warning tone again. I gave her my arm. "Damn…uh…go to your room, I need to talk to your father."

"Sure, fine, go right ahead." I sighed walked to my room trying to calm myself. I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling, when I was little my dad didn't work. Mom was making all the income but we didn't care. It wasn't a lot of money but we all seemed to get by. When we first got the house, when Ben was born, dad and mom got pretty high-paying jobs…that's when they began to change to more workaholics. Dad also hurt himself one day, I don't really know how…he just did, he stopped doing his nightly volunteer work, as he called it. I never figured out what it was though. Anyways, when we were just moving here dad and I put a picture I drew of our family on the ceiling…it just brings back memories you know? Sometimes I miss the days when we ordered pizza three times a week and ate Chinese the other four. We became 'Chinese Italians' after that…it's so sad now that all of that is a memory. I wish sometimes that my parents would…be their old selves again. I used to think it was my fault, so I used to take care of my brother full time and that worked out for most of his younger childhood…but yeah…

I turned to look at my clock, it didn't feel like it but the clock was flashing nine, I decided that I had better get to sleep.

--

"Mayday, Mayday wake up! May!" Shouted a boy above my face.

"Ben, go away…" I swatted him away.

"May, today's my soccer game…you promised!" He whined. I did promise to watch him at his game since the folks had to work on it was only…ELEVEN THIRTY! CRAP!

"I'm up, I'm up!" I exclaimed tossing the blankets off and digging in my drawers for my shorts and T-shirt.

"Meet ya downstairs!" He exclaimed running out of my room excited about his game.

"Yeah yeah…I'll be down in a few seconds." That's when I looked in the mirror, I must have done bench presses in my sleep or something because (crazy or not) it looked like I had a six-pack. No not beer, but the actual muscles…Ms. Torialous would have told me it was impossible to get stronger over night…whatever. I rushed down stairs and got my cell phone off the table in case I needed to call mom or dad during the game.

"Mayday!" Exclaimed Ben outside, the little guy didn't have it in him for patience.

"I'm coming Ben calm down." I laughed walking out of the house.

"Guess what? Mom and dad are taking a vacation!" Ben said happily smiling, he had dimples that made him a lot cuter than I was at his age.

"Are you serious?" I asked a small ball of excitement growing in my chest, mom and dad on vacation! I wouldn't have to be Ben's mom during the day. Sweet, this would totally rock!

"Yep, dad called in for it this morning and mom says she needs a break." Ben replied somehow mom and dad did things right in front of him thinking he didn't understand but Ben was actually a Straight A student…he was never stupid.

"Cool!" I grinned, "How'd that math test go? You get in advanced yet?"

"Yep, Mr. Joseph said I can't get any better, I might skip a grade if mom and dad let me." He was so smart. I wondered why I was so dumb.

"When's the parent teacher conference?" I asked him curiously.

"Thursday, I can't wait because then I might be a fifth grader next year!" He exclaimed jumping over a crack. Man, he's growing up fast….it seems like just yesterday he had to come to me on his first day of school.

_"Mayday, I don't think they like me." _

_"Oh Benny, why wouldn't they? You're a great person. I like you, mom and dad like you." _

_"No May, the kids in class don't like me…they think I'm a teacher's pet." _

_"Don't worry about them Benny, just be yourself and soon people will know how special you are." _

"May, May? We're here." Ben said looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh sorry kiddo," I smiled at his coach and walked towards the lawn chairs some of the PTA bought.

"Hello, May." It was my neighbor, Ella Sinclaire. When I was seven, she was our babysitter. She had grown a liking to me and Ben pretty quickly.

"Hey Ms. S." I smiled at her, my cheeks were beginning to hurt with all the smiling I had done today.

"How's school sweetie?"

"Oh, it's great…I got the science award this year." I told her shuffling my feet. "And Ben might skip to fifth grade next year."

"My, my, you both work really hard don't you?" She asked me with a kindly smile.

"Yeah, really hard." I replied, watching the soccer game out of the corner of my eye. Benny would kill me if I took a walk but I suddenly felt like I needed too.

"Hey Ms. Sinclaire, would you like to take a walk?" I asked looking at her suddenly.

"I don't see why not." She smiled getting off her chair.

-

The walk was just like any other I had with her, exchanging chitchat and such. Now she treated me more like an adult then a child…that I totally respected.

"Mom's been busy a lot lately but she just finished the showing of her _last _Broadway, Ben's been saying she's got some time off…but I don't know." I commented.

"Don't think badly of your mother, she was a lot like Ben when she was younger…very radiant and had her own fire. You remind me of your dad."

"How so?" I asked looking at her.

"He was smart and shy…then something happened to him to make him a witty boy." She said.

"Oh, and what was that?" I mumbled looking at the ground, how was my dad like me?

"Your mother, he had loved her since the day she moved in next door. I lived next to him most of his life." She told me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Wow, no wonder mom and dad trust you so much." I exclaimed….darn it, I gotta stop thinking aloud.

"Give me your money!" Exclaimed someone coming from the shadows, a masked figure with a gun in his hands.

"What? Oh son, I don't have any money." Ms. Sinclaire said pulling out her wallet.

"No!" I said looking at her, no way was I letting someone _steal _from her. I threw a punch at the guy with the gun.

_Danger _

BAM!

_Danger _

I moved a quickly as I possibly could. That's when I saw the bullet, I'd never seen on until I saw it coming at my best friend and babysitter. I was unsure what to do so I just pulled Ms. Sinclaire away from it.

"What the hell are you?" The man had a red stain near the mouth part of his mask. "Damn." He turned around and ran out; I was too busy looking over Ms. Sinclaire to make sure she was ok. It turns out she had fainted when the gun went off…she was getting old after all. I couldn't believe someone wanted to rob us in daylight, broad daylight, how freaky is that?

I tried to awaken Ms. Sinclaire but it didn't work out that well. I sighed looking at her, I wonder…she had that old tired face but within her white hair, you could tell it was auburn. Her eyes were green (which were so much cooler than my blue), I wonder if she was pretty when it was her time? She still is now but..still.

"May?" She looked up at me.

"Oh! You're awake." I smiled.

"Are you hurt?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"No, no, how are you? God, that guy was about to kill you." I said eyeing a bruise on her arm.

"I'm fine May, let's get back to the game before Benny kills us." She grinned wryly. I remained silent the rest of the way. I was more thinking…

_What's happening to me? _


End file.
